Kyoto ni Koishitemasu
by Makkura Arashi
Summary: Naruto looked at his father and gestured to the dark beauty. That’s who I’m going to marry. But will Naruto still want the marriage when he finds out that the woman of his dreams is not a woman at all? But a very seme Sasuke? AU Yaoi hiatus and edit
1. Dark eyed beauty

**Summary: ****Naruto looked at his father and gestured to the dark beauty. That's who I'm going to marry. But will Naruto still want the marriage when he finds out that the woman of his dreams is not a woman at all? But a very seme Sasuke? AU Yaoi**

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any of the characters...kishimoto-sensei will not give me anyone! Not even Itachi though i belong to him! buaaaa

Chapter 1:

Hoof beats were thunderous as the company rode quickly up the hill. Their mission was of utmost importance; they had to meet General Uchiha Itachi, make plans and then leave. The young man they were guarding was not very talkative; he was more annoyed that he had not been sent for earlier. He wondered why everyone was tense, uneasy and what they were hiding from him.

At last they reached the house on top of the hill. The young man looked up as his brother the General, who had stepped out to greet him. They all crept inside in silence. After lighting a small lantern in the middle of the room, the men huddled around it.

Itachi looked at his young brother solemnly. "I have grave news for you, Sasuke. Otou-san has been killed in the last battle we have had. Lord Jiraiya might have a few more moves up his sleeve and that might be to obliterate us. After all we are the best clan, Orochimaru-sama has. So I have reached a decision."

"When do we attack? Where will I find armour and such like?" Sasuke questioned, he didn't want any of the details if he could get out there and lop off some heads he'd feel a lot better. After all he was samurai too.

Itachi shook his head. "Did you not hear what I said? I said they want to obliterate our clan, I cannot have you go into battle, and do you want us, the head family to be heirless? You will go into hiding and not show your face to anyone."

"Hiding?" Sasuke snarled. "I am samurai too; I will not hide without honor like some coward. How could you ask this of me?"

Itachi glared at him. "I am head of the family now. I say you will hide yourself so as to continue the family line. You will leave today, to a geisha house in Kyoto. You will be disguised as a woman; you will have to learn quickly."

"Kyoto! Isn't that Prince Jiraiya's stronghold? You want me to be a geisha in the midst of enemies?" Sasuke asked appalled. He didn't want to be a woman and he didn't want to be in the enemy base, when he couldn't even chop one's head off.

"That will be the perfect move. You will be our spy, no one will know of it. If I need someone killed then you can let me know their whereabouts…we all know that geisha houses are used for secret plans, all geisha are tight lipped…except for you. Kakashi will make sure you arrive there; he is our spy who has infiltrated Lord Jiraiya's army." Itachi smiled at him. "I expect you to learn quickly and do me proud, Otouto!"

Sasuke looked torn between agreeing that he would and protesting at going into hiding. He finally looked at the floor. "I will, Aniki. But what about Okaasan?

"I have her safe. But if we were to fall Sasuke, at least you will be completely safe. Make sure you do not get caught!"

"Hai, Aniki."

"You will leave right now! Go." Itachi grabbed Sasuke in quick hug.

Sasuke tried not cling to his brother. God knew whether he'd see his family again. Then he followed Shisui out the door quickly, not looking back. He waited while they tied the horses' feet with rags so as not to make too much noise. Sasuke mounted and rode down the hill behind Shisui.

Japan was in the throes of a civil war. Two lords were fighting for the throne of the Shogun. The previous Shogun, Dan had died heirless leaving his wife Lady Tsunade to hold the position while the heir was decided. Jiraiya-sama had been rightfully elected by the council but Orochimaru-sama, had opposed the decision and attacked Jiraiya-sama.

Now the nation was split in two, those who believed that Orochimaru-sama had the right ideas of wanting to close Japan to all trade and keep the barbarians at bay and those who sided with agreed with Jiraiya-sama that Japan must open trade with other nations so as to be on par with them. The war had been ongoing for three months and apart from many men and sometimes women dying and families being obliterated, it hadn't gotten anywhere yet.

Sasuke sighed. He had wanted to be a part of this war. He wanted to do his bit for the country, but now he was supposed to go into hiding, to be retrieved by the remnants of the Uchiha clan when the war ended. He scowled. Bad enough Itachi reaped all the fame and glory, but he also was in constant danger. Sasuke wished he could protect his brother and divert the danger even if only for a moment.

It took a whole night's ride to reach the Gion district in Kyoto. Jiraiya-sama's samurai patrolled the city relentlessly. Thy had left the horses outside the city and slipped in. Shisui at last ushered him into one of the geisha houses. The mother of the geisha house had once been one of the daughters of the lower branch of the Uchiha clan. She fed Sasuke a quick breakfast and then made him change into a light kimono and got him a bed in her room. None of the other girls caught sight of him. He slept all through the morning.

The next two weeks Sasuke was trained relentlessly by Mama-san, the mother of the geisha house. His training was difficult as he had to unlearn all the rules of etiquette for men and learn all the rules that women followed. Like the fact that he could not open the door standing as he was used to, but had to sit open it and then sit on the other side and close it. He had to learn to dance gracefully and she made sure he practiced the shamisen everyday for three hours in the night. Everything that the other girls had learnt in years Sasuke was made to learn in weeks.

He had to modulate his voice to sound like a woman; he had to paint his face perfectly, learn to walk on the tall platform shoes and how to be witty, shy, reserved, bold and beautiful at the same time. Mama-san assigned a woman called TenTen to be his older sister. TenTen was trustworthy and her former Danna the man she loved was on the side of the Uchiha clan.

Tenten taught him how to show glimpses of his skin to men, how to serve tea perfectly, how to catch a fan while dancing and most of all how to stop a man in his tracks with one look. At the end of the second week, Mama-san decided that he would do all right as he was a fast leaner and allowed him to accompany TenTen to the Hanamichi teahouse.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke followed TenTen trying to take small short steps. He wondered what would happen if he were to teeter on these high shoes…he had never known women went through so much! He made sure he kept a pace behind TenTen bowing respectfully to all of her acquaintances and whispering a konnichiwa when he was introduced.

They reached the Hanamichi which was a large quaint tea house, with a lake and garden behind it. TenTen explained to him softly that they were to be serving some of Jiraiya-sama's best lords. The lady at the tea house led them to a private banquet chamber. A few lords were all ready seated there. There the young Captain Nara, the genius of the Nara clan, Kiba from the Inuzuka clan, Lieutenant Lee from the rock clan.

TenTen smiled politely. "Ah, it is good to see you again, Lee-san. Please allow me to present my apprentice Kikumi-san. She is still very new to this, but she learns very fast."

Sasuke bowed at the men with a small smile. He was feeling bitter that he was stuck with these idiots. In the next hour Sasuke was convinced that the men were all idiots. He wondered how Jiraiya-sama had tied with Orochimaru, when he had men like this as his warriors. The door slid open and the father's of the men entered. Sasuke looked up and caught sight of a tall blonde man entering.

He bowed to everyone else. "I'm sorry we cannot begin the meeting yet, Naruto is late. He will be here in a few minutes."

_He's late?_ Sasuke scoffed in his mind. Really who would be late to a meeting about the war strategy? He smothered a smirk; he was convinced that Orochimaru-sama would surely win. He looked up as the door slid open with a bang.

Immediately his eyes met pools of blue. Sasuke felt like he was drowning, he had never seen such bright blue eyes in Japan before…not even the other blonde's man's eyes were this blue. Slowly tearing his eyes away, he took in the whole face of the man.

Short blonde hair fell in messy bangs forming a halo around his face. The man was still staring at him Sasuke noted. Then slowly the blonde grinned. Sasuke felt his breathe catch; the man was so beautiful…

"Naruto, you're late! Come inside and sit down now!" his father admonished.

Naruto's smile disappeared as he took in his father's annoyed look. He bowed to the others. "I am sorry, for the delay. Forgive me; let us begin if you please."

He took his seat next to his father and opposite Sasuke. Sasuke smiled a bit, he had ample opportunity now to gaze at the beautiful blonde. The light blue gi set of the blue eyes even more, and the black hakama emphasized everything. He felt a little put out that TenTen would be serving the man. He noticed that the most unusual thing about the young blonde was that he had three perfectly symmetrical black scars on each cheek.

Suddenly blue eyes caught his and Sasuke realized he was staring. Naruto smiled at him again. "TenTen-san, you haven't introduced your beautiful little sister to me yet." He said his voice light and mellow.

TenTen smiled at Sasuke fondly. "Her name is Kikumi, Captain Naruto. I'm sorry for the rudeness."

"Oh not at all, that is quite all right." He said and then turned back to Sasuke, who had suddenly gotten busy with serving him some cha. Sasuke gently held back, his sleeve exposing a patch of perfectly smooth, lily white skin.

He could feel Naruto's eyes on his wrist and quickly flipped it back. Then he lifted his eyes in his most flirtatious look managing to look shy as well. And the black eyes caught blue. They gazed at each other for a second before Naruto inclined his head in thanks. Sasuke turned back to Kiba who was seated next to him and began telling him about some joke he had heard.

Naruto watched him a little more and then turned to his father. "That is the kind of person I am going to marry."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I had to do this idea. I couldn't not, it plagued me everywhere. You must read this with 'Sayuri's theme' from memoirs of a geisha playing…it really sets the mood. Hope you like it, it gets better and lots more Sasu naru soon. Ja ne!

Taka


	2. His Story

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, the Memoirs of a Geisha. The poems are from Shike and the Kokinshu.

A/N: by the way, since this is grounded in old Japan, maybe around the timeline of Monogatari Genji…people still believed in demons and supernatural beings…so I may include some in here, though it wont change the story line too much! Oh sometimes their behaviour might vary from he actual timelines but please bear with me on that…it is essential to the plot.

Chapter 2:

They were back at the teahouse. TenTen was giving Mama-san an account of what had happened. Sasuke had slipped away to his room after Yokichi-san had helped him remove his obi and kimono. He slipped into a light yukata and lay on his futon, placing his head in such a way that he didn't mess up his hair. Blue eyes haunted him, that perfect smile… _TenTen-san, you haven't introduced your beautiful little sister to me yet_ the voice haunted him. Sasuke shivered slightly, before closing his eyes and willing himself to sleep.

A soft knock on his door roused him. it was TenTen. Sasuke wondered what she wanted. "TenTen nee-chan, what is it?"

"Nothing much, Sasuke-kun. I just wanted to tell you that you did a very good job today." TenTen looked at him a little longer and then smiled a little. "The blonde boy caught you eye did he not, Sasuke-kun?" she said in her soft voice.

Sasuke looked away. "I don't know what you're talking about nee-chan. He looked like an idiot to me."

TenTen smiled. "Well, the idiot's father, Arashi-sama has asked for your presence at his mansion tomorrow. They are going to have an outdoor banquet for all the lords. It is Naruto-sama's birthday and many geisha have been invited."

Sasuke nodded with a grunt of acknowledgement. "Hn."

TenTen nodded back. "Oyasumi, Sasuke-kun." (Goodnight, Sasuke-kun.)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun's rays filtered into the room, playing over Sasuke's face. He looked out to see the pretty red leaves swirling around in the breeze. He loved autumn; it was such a beautiful time of the year, even though it did get very cold. Mama-san had sent up some miso soup and some egg and rice. Sasuke ate slowly, thinking about which colour to wear today. A part of him wanted to impress the blonde. He couldn't wait for evening to come, it was making him restless.

The rest of the morning went by in a blur; he practiced his samisen and his dance. Then he wrote a report of what he had heard discussed at the meeting to his brother. At last it was afternoon and TenTen came to tell him to get dressed. Sasuke did his own make up and donned the under kimono before stepping out. TenTen had chosen a pretty maple red kimono for him, with deep yellow leaves embroidered all around it. She offered Sasuke a pretty hair ornament with a maple leaf to adorn his hair. It sat against his split peach hairstyle.

Yokichi-san helped him with the kimono and tied a burnt sienna colored Obi. They left at twilight, hailing a runner, to take them to Naruto's mansion. TenTen whispered something to him as they neared the mansion.

"Don't talk to Naruto-sama of his mother. It was on this day that Orochimaru-sama, murdered her in front of Naruto-sama. They say that Naruto vowed over her body to avenge her and one day take the place of Shogun. Then he picked up the dagger with which she had been killed and made three marks on each of his cheeks…after that the story is a little wild." TenTen took a breath.

Sasuke motioned for her to go on, it interested him. "And then, Naruto-sama slipped away to some place and came back three years later. He has a tattoo on his stomach…the old women say that it was a rite of some sort to seal a demon into him. It gives him immense power on the battle field; they call him Kyuubi after the legendary Kyuubi no Kitsune after the demon fox."

She had to stop as they had reached. Sasuke mused over the news; his curiosity about the kind of man Uzumaki Naruto was peaked. They went in and were welcomed by Arashi-sama. Everyone was seated and talking. Sasuke noticed the blonde at one of the tables up front. He looked splendid wearing rust colored Gi and a black hakama…which he seemed to prefer. He wasn't looking too happy, though that brilliant smile flashed suddenly as he nodded to someone. Sasuke wondered how a fake smile could look that genuine.

Naruto looked up suddenly and caught sight of Kikumi-san. Sasuke found himself receiving a small genuine smile. No brilliant white teeth or anything, just a sweet smile. He felt his heart stop. He smiled back and walked to the man, taking a seat beside him.

"Happy birthday, Naruto-sama." Sasuke said watching the blonde nod.

"Thank you Kikumi-san. Hope you enjoy yourself, ne?"

Sasuke found himself drowning in Naruto's eyes. "I'm sure I will Naruto-sama, would you like cha or sake? Please allow me to pour some or you."

"Sake." The answer was crisp. Once he poured a little for the blonde, Naruto downed it in one gulp. Sasuke wondered whether to refill it…it seemed like the man wanted to get drunk all ready. But the blonde just looked at him patiently.

Sasuke held the gaze, before looking down with a light frown and extending the bottle to pour some more. Suddenly Naruto's cup was taken away. Sasuke looked up surprised. "Naruto-sama…what…?"

Naruto shook his head. "You don't want me to drink another cup, do you? I will oblige you this once, but once the banquet begins, you will pour me as many as I please."

Sasuke didn't have a choice except to nod. Then Arashi-sama called for silence. "On this happy day, we are celebrating my son Naruto's coming of age. He has turned twenty and will be accompanying us all on the battle field. I could never ask for a better son. May he have a good long life with the one's he loves and may his every dream come true."

Arashi hugged Naruto, slapping him on the back. The blonde smiled back at his father. Then he looked at them all determinedly. "Arigato, Otou-san. Now that I will fight by your sides, I promise to put in all my effort. I will avenge my mother and any of you who have been wronged by Orochimaru. Victory will be ours, I promise it."

No one laughed at him. Sasuke was surprised to see everyone nodding seriously. He also knew that Naruto was not joking, if the blonde could secure their victory he would…in any way possible. After a moments silence, Naruto smiled at everyone. Smiles and laughs broke out everywhere, and the banquet truly began.

Naruto excused himself and Sasuke watched as he strode out. For a moment Sasuke wished he could stride too, instead of taking small steps. Sasuke waited and waited, but he didn't return. TenTen saw his slightly disgruntled look and smiled.

"Kikumi-san, you look a little tired, maybe you should get some fresh air." TenTen said clearly, so everyone could hear her. Sasuke blushed a bit and looked down.

"Hai, nee-chan. Arigato."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Stepping into the garden, Sasuke wondered how to find Naruto…it was a very large garden. He walked towards the trees and found that he had escaped from the view of the house. Relying on his intuition, Sasuke kept walking, until he caught sight of the rust colored Gi. Naruto was sitting at a well made pond, staring into the water. He looked up and saw Sasuke.

"Kikumi-san…"

Sasuke wondered what to say. Talking or making conversation wasn't exactly his forte. "Naruto-sama. I just needed some fresh air…TenTen nee-chan said I could come out. I wasn't expecting to find you here."

Naruto smiled. "I just like it out here." Sasuke caught site of a small, well carved monument a feet away from Naruto. Upon closer inspection, he realized that it was a gravestone. His eyes strayed to Naruto, who was still staring into the water. Then he looked up once more.

"You could sit down if you like, Kikumi-san. I'm sorry I am not in a better mood to entertain you, today." His quiet voice, made Sasuke want to hug him.

Sasuke sat down, next to him, watching the water with him without a word. They sat in silence, enjoying it somewhat. Until…

"What made you come out here, Kikumi-san…tell me the truth now." His voice startled Sasuke who had gotten used to the silence. He looked at Naruto confused.

"I…I don't know, Naruto-sama." He replied honestly. He really had no idea…he just really wanted to be with the blond…no other explanation.

Naruto nodded. "I understand. This was the place my mother was killed. Today was the day she was killed…no doubt someone told you all about it, all ready."

Sasuke just watched Naruto, hoping he would continue. He did. "She was beautiful…the woman who was coveted by everyone. She was supposed to have been Orochimaru's fiancée, but she broke it off when she fell in love with my father. He never forgave her…my father had been his rival in everything."

Instinctively, Sasuke moved closer to Naruto, without really touching him. Naruto ignored the gesture. "It was my birthday then too. It was seven years ago. We were at this very spot, watching our koi fish. She loved feeding the fish; father was away on a mission for Jiraiya-sama. I still don't know how he got inside…but suddenly there he was. I had my back turned to him, my mother was sitting behind me, and I didn't sense his presence until I heard a scream. When I turned around, he was holding her by the hair. I tried to help her, but I couldn't…I was too weak." He clenched his hands.

"He smiled maliciously…I wanted to kill him, but everything I did was futile. She was crying…not because she was scared, but because she didn't want me hurt. He told her he would spare her, if she married him…she refused, so he jerked her head back and slit her throat. Her neck was so pale…the blood was so red against it… I _saw_ the life slipping out of her. He laughed as she died! He called it my birthday gift." Naruto stopped…his eyes burning with rage.

Sasuke couldn't help but reach out to trace the scars on his cheek. Naruto stiffened as his fingers touched him. He turned to look into Sasuke's eyes, his gaze unreadable…Sasuke suddenly noticed that his eyes were red! But he couldn't look away.

"I'm sorry. Sorry for everything you have been through." Sasuke whispered. The real reason being that he felt guilty for being the one Naruto spoke to, when he was siding with Orochimaru.

Naruto turned away, breaking all contact. Then he stood up. "Gomen, Kikumi-san…but I must go back to the party. Join us when you are ready." With that he walked away abruptly, leaving Sasuke staring at him, his face devoid of all emotions and his heart raging with half a dozen of them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: yeah it won't follow the same memoirs story it's not a parody. Well what do you think….I know it might seem like it's too soon to give Naruto's past away, but I have a reason! Hope you like it and thanks a bunch for reviewing people!

Taka


	3. Fire

Chapter 3:

Sasuke pulled on a Gi and Hakama, tying his hair up, under a wide hat. He wanted out of the geisha house for a while. Mama-san, said she would permit it if Sasuke was careful. You could recognize him for an Uchiha easily. Sasuke assured her it would be fine and set off on his walk. He looked around Kyoto, enjoying the beautiful houses and the lively crowd.

After a while, he got bored and started to wander towards the fields some distance from the geisha district. He walked up to a wide tree and climbed it with agility. Resting on a broad branch, he took in the view of the crowded buildings in Kyoto. He took a short nap, just enjoying the nature around him and awoke to a strange whizzing noise.

He recognized it as a sword and turned around trying to pinpoint the location. It was a few feet away from the tree. He almost fell off as he realized it was the mysterious Naruto-sama. The blond was bare chested and moving gracefully from one stance to another. Sasuke found himself mesmerized. He watched as the muscles of the blond's toned body rippled as he moved.

He didn't know how long he watched, but finally the blond sheathed his sword and sank to the ground, panting slightly. He looked up and his eyes met Sasuke's. Naruto frowned slightly trying to catch a glimpse of the face, but only the eyes glinted under the shadows of the hat.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked, suspicion flaring in his eyes. Sasuke just shrugged keeping his head down.

"I'm no-one…just a poor peasant looking for some peace. I certainly didn't expect nobleman to turn up and practice his sword." Sasuke said sounding bored. He was worried about whether Naruto would recognize him.

Naruto's frown deepened, but he said nothing and looked away. Sasuke wondered what to do…if he left it might be good, but he wanted to stay. Maybe find out more about Naruto or just spend some casual time with the blond, without that strange tense feeling cropping up. He sauntered a few feet away from the blond and sat down as well leaning back on his hands and letting his chin drop onto his chest.

Naruto looked at him again, a little curiously. "What's your name?"

"Sasuke." (1) Said the man. "What about you?"

"Uzumaki Naruto." came a slightly gruff reply.

"Ah, I have heard about you." Sasuke let a ghost of a smile flit across his face even though he knew Naruto couldn't catch it. "What's a Captain like you, doing out here all alone?"

"What is it to you, _peasant_? What I do is none of your business ne?" Naruto turned an unfamiliar glint in his eyes.

"Just strange…that's why I'm curious. Usually the nobles seem to like to stay in the city." Sasuke's deep voice seemed to come from the recesses of the hat.

"I want the same thing as you do…some peace. Everything is going to be chaotic soon. War will sweep Kyoto along as well, whether we welcome it or not. Everyone will be involved, regardless of whether they male or female." Naruto had a far away look. "All I want is to find some peace before it happens."

Sasuke watched him for a moment and then stood up. "The war has all ready begun, Uzumaki-sama. You are one of the few lucky one's who have the time to experience this peace, before it sweeps you along in its tide. Hope you survive the war, Captain, I'll meet you in heaven someday."

Naruto looked at him sharply, but he was all ready walking away. Naruto smiled. "Yes it has, peasant. But I doubt I can ever enter heaven."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke sighed in relief that the blond hadn't recognized him, swearing to wear a better disguise when he had another excursion such as this one. Thank goodness that he wore the hat. He stepped into the okiya and shed his disguise. Upon entering his room he saw Kakashi longing against the wall.

The silver haired man bowed. "Sasuke-sama. Your brother has asked for a report. I am to deliver it to him immediately!"

Sasuke nodded. "Long time no see, Kakashi-san. I have finished my report, here you go."

Kakashi took it, then he looked at Sasuke. "We have word, that the geisha Kikumi is getting close to Captain Uzumaki. Your brother asked me to warn you to stay away from the man. Politely decline every invitation of his."

Sasuke shook his head. "You can tell my brother that I am not interested in men. Tell him I get my most valuable information from Uzumaki's parties, so I will not decline any of them."

It seemed like Kakashi grimaced, but one couldn't tell. "Sasuke-sama, if we attack it will be one of the Uzumaki mansions. Please heed your brother's request…"

Sasuke sighed. "Look, I am a man and I can take care of TenTen-san and myself. Please tell my brother that I will leave immediately if there is an attack."

Kakashi nodded and left. Sasuke tried to quell the sudden swell of fear in his heart…if they were attacking the Uzumaki mansions, then Naruto would die. He punched the wall; he was getting too close to the handsome, strange Captain…he was not going to let it interfere with his work.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_But I doubt I can ever enter heaven_ Sasuke wondered what Naruto meant by that. He found himself wondering if Naruto really had a demon inside him. Of course everyone knew demons really did exist, if in different planes of reality, but could Naruto have been desperate enough to avenge his mother, that he'd go through with anything?

Sasuke shook his head a little, why was that blond man always on his mind. Sasuke knew it could get complicated. His family on one side and Naruto on the other. He had to stop this at once! He was a disgrace to his clan if he couldn't even carry out a job as a spy without letting some blond idiot unnerve him.

The door slid open and TenTen appeared. She was carrying a small tray of Sushi. She smiled at him. "You look worried, Sasuke-kun. I heard you tell Kakashi that you wouldn't stop seeing Naruto-sama., was it really to collect information, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke almost snorted. Like he'd admit to her that it was for any other purpose. He nodded. "_Strictly_ to collect information. Please do not take it any other way. I am interested in Naruto-sama's history and past, that's all."

TenTen nodded looking a little dubious. "Then you shall be pleased to hear that we are invited to the Uzumaki mansion, west of Kyoto right on the border actually…that is where their parties are held for the military. There should be a big enough gathering there."

Sasuke nodded. "Good it will mean more information."

TenTen nodded. "So I will have your kimono ready. Today, I want you to talk to Naruto-sama or keep as close to him as you can. This will be the information gold mine. I know I can count on you…"

Sasuke took a tiny bite of his sushi. "Yes you can. Ano…TenTen nee-chan, who is the man on our side that you love?"

TenTen looked a bit surprised. "Well, he is a Hyuuga, that's all I can tell you for now."

Sasuke nodded again. "Thank you."

------------------------------------------

This time TenTen picked a kimono that did wonders. It was night black, with royal and light blue embroidery. It enhanced Sasuke's beauty a lot. With it went a royal blue obi and a kingfisher hair ornament. They hurried as they got a little delayed.

The moment they got there, TenTen tried to find Naruto. They found him talking to a red haired man and pink haired geisha. TenTen bustled up to them and thrust Sasuke forward.

"Naruto-sama! How nice to see you. Kikumi-san hasn't stopped talking about you, since you met!" TenTen exclaimed, reaching over to pat Naruto lightly on the shoulder.

Naruto smiled that charming smile again. "Yes, it is very hard to not talk about me isn't it?" the pink haired geisha, laughed and swatted his head lightly.

"Naruto-kun will always be vain! He has told me a lot about Kikumi-san too." she smiled at Sasuke. TenTen chose that moment to spot someone and disappear.

Naruto looked down at Sasuke. "This is Sakura nee-chan. She's been taking care of me, since we first met six years back. She's been like a sister to me and this is Captain Sabaku no Gaara. You must have heard of him. Another very close friend of mine."

Sasuke's eyes widened at Gaara's name. He had heard of Gaara, the man who killed without mercy. His name was whispered among Orochimaru's soldiers with fear. Sasuke could feel the man's killer aura. He bowed and said the usual nice to meet you's.

He followed them to a table, where Naruto and Gaara discussed a few strategies. Then Naruto leaned back in his chair. "But we have to consider, General Itachi. I want to be the one to murder Orochimaru…which means I will have to get through Itachi to do so."

Gaara smiled at Naruto. "Why must you always be the one in danger, Naruto?" Sasuke stiffened as the red head reached out and took a hold of Naruto's hand. "Why don't we fight side by side? I will take Itachi and you will go to Orochimaru."

"Whichever way we choose, I'm still going to have strong opponents. A war is a war; there will be no easy way to Orochimaru." Naruto said, turning his hand, so he could clasp Gaara's as well. "You need not worry, so much Gaara. I will be fine." Sasuke frowned very slightly, though all he wanted to do at the moment was whack Gaara's hand off and punch the lights out of him.

Gaara nodded and then looked at Naruto with a glint, "There is a way, and you know it as well. Why go through the whole process if you are not going to use it? I thought you would give your life to kill Orochimaru."

"That is the point Gaara…I want to kill _Orochimaru_, not dozens of innocent people who are doing their duty. I know I will have to kill, but I don't want to kill uselessly, when I have an advantage over them." Naruto said determination in his eyes.

Gaara pursed his lips. "That is where we differ, Naruto. If you have power, you must not hesitate to use it!"

Naruto suddenly smiled brightly. "We are supposed to be celebrating our little victory, in the north. We will get Kamakura (modern day Tokyo) soon."

Sasuke wondered how Naruto managed to have such mood swings. They moved towards the banquet when there was a shout. A fiery arrow streaked across and embedded itself in one of the serving men. Panic broke out everywhere. People started to run for the exits, not caring about each other. Arashi-san was trying to get some order. Plates were being used as shields and Sasuke suddenly found himself alone. His kimono restricted his movement and he couldn't see TenTen anywhere. It had been easy to tell his brother he would be fine, but Sasuke had never been in such a situation before. The smell of burning bodies was over powering and he couldn't help worrying about TenTen and Naruto. He bit his lip to keep from panicking. It would be all right.

People swarmed around him and he found himself being pushed, if he didn't move he was in danger of getting trampled. Suddenly a head of blond appeared before him. He took in Naruto's worried face, before his wrist was caught in a tight grip. The fire had spread all around and Sasuke realized that they were some of the only ones left.

He followed Naruto as the man wove in and out of the crowd. The heat was getting unbearable and you never knew when some burning person in their death throes would try to grab a hold of you. One of them tried to grab Naruto…the blond screamed in pain wrenching out of the bodies grip, before his clothes burned. Sasuke stared at the burn on Naruto's arm. He couldn't move too fast, the arrows still whizzing everywhere.

Sakura suddenly appeared behind them, pushing Sasuke hard. Sasuke turned to yell as a high pitched scream tore through his ears. He and Naruto turned around to see a fire spreading over Sakura. Sasuke realized she'd pushed him out of the arrow's way. He turned to see Naruto's anguished face as the blond tried to move towards the other woman. Sasuke grabbed him; there was nothing Naruto could do now. There wasn't a drop of water anywhere.

"Sakura! No!" Naruto was trying frantically to get to her. Sasuke decided that something had to be done. He slapped Naruto hard.

"Naruto! She's gone! You have to get out of here or you won't reach Orochimaru!" he yelled at the blond, trying to will away the image of the flaming body trying to get rid of the flames. Sasuke could never admit that he was scared.

Naruto looked into the dark eyes for a moment, before gathering Sasuke into his arms and running. Sasuke was grateful; he couldn't take long steps in his kimono and he knew that Naruto's arm was still hurting. They ran out and Naruto found a lone horse. He dumped Sasuke onto it and swung himself up into the saddle. They rode like mad, away from the burning building.

Sasuke wondered whether TenTen had gotten out alive. He looked up at Naruto's face, which was clouded. He put an arm around Naruto's uninjured arm. The blond didn't acknowledge it, but kept riding.

At last they stopped when they neared a small deserted cottage. Naruto looked around and then tied the horse to a post, in the shadows and hauled Sasuke off.

Sasuke wished he could get rid of his disguise and be more comfortable. They stumbled into through the door and collapsed onto the wooden floor. Naruto leaned against the wooden post of the wall and stared into space. Sasuke watched as the blond fought to keep tears in. honestly, he felt like crying too. He couldn't help feeling guilty that the woman had pushed him out of the way.

If he hadn't told his Aniki that he'd be ok, that woman probably would have left with Naruto, instead of him. A very small whimper led him out of his thoughts. He saw that the tears were streaming down Naruto's face, his eyes stricken. Sasuke moved towards the blond and hugged him. Naruto was still trying not to cry, but Sasuke could feel the blond's back heaving. First thing first, he lifted his kimono a bit, to tear a piece of cloth from his under kimono, to bind up the burn, which was still red and bleeding slightly. It looked like it might leave a scar. Naruto was still sobbing softly; Sasuke could see it wasn't because of the burn.

He looked at the blond wanting to comfort him in some way. Just looking at those grief stricken, eyes Sasuke couldn't help it. He bent down and kissed Naruto on the forehead. "It will be all right, Naruto-sama." He began to place small kisses on Naruto's face. Then he pushed Naruto up against the wall and kissed him on the lips gently, still hugging him and whispering softly.

"It will be ok, Naruto-sama…I promise." The moment the words were out of his mouth, he wondered how he was going to keep it…after all he was the enemy here. True he felt guilty about the woman and it was also true…he had to accept it… that he wanted Naruto. But it wasn't possible. Coming out of his musings he realized that the blond had fallen asleep in his arms, being utterly exhausted with everything. Sasuke gave a soft smile and maneuvered the blond on to the floor and curled up next to him. Thankfully, the padding of the kimono and under kimono's were enough to conceal what he was. At least he'd get to spend one night with the blond; even of it was soaked in blood.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

(1) Sasuke was a hero's name, so anyone could have it. it isn't exclusive and since Naruto cant see his face, he wont be able to make the connection. I just needed masculine Sasuke around for a while.

Yeah that's it…it was longer than the others! I actually wonder how this will turn out. When do you think I should let Naruto find out? The story won't end when he does, I plan to make Naruto love Sasuke, whatever happens, but I don't know when to do so. Please visit my forum to drop off ideas or gimme ideas in the reviews ok? Luv ya lots

Taka.


	4. Discovery

Chapter 4:

When Sasuke woke up Naruto was gone. A moment of panic gripped Sasuke, who had no clue where he was and how he was to get back without the blond. Looking outside he heaved a sigh of relief. The blond was sitting on a rock outside the cottage, the rising sun making him glow ever so slightly.

Sasuke straightened his kimono, making sure that it hadn't opened up during the night. Checking his make up, just to see that it didn't show what he truly was, and that the stubble hadn't formed yet, Sasuke walked out to join the blond as he watched the sunset.

Naruto glanced at him and then made some room for him. They watched the beautiful sunrise in silence, neither knowing what to say. Then Naruto sighed. "I met a man yesterday…his words still wander the paths of my mind. He said 'You are one of the few lucky one's who have the time to experience this peace, before it sweeps you along in its tide' and he was right. We have been swept along neatly haven't we?"

Sasuke eye's widened at his own words coming from the blond's mouth. Naruto continued. "I had a dream last night…of someone…I don't know who. An aura came from the person, like a dark secret being kept. It seemed vital that I find it out, but it ended soon. If I was not forsaken, then I would believe that it was some Kami's warning…an omen from the gods. But no god will side with me."

Sasuke felt fear grip him slight. If he could he would have told Naruto that he was a man and that it was a Kami's omen…but he held his tongue. The blond blinked. "We will leave today, we are a few hours from Kyoto, but I will have to take a longer path. I cannot return to Kyoto, and I have no one to send you with. So I will have to ask you to accompany me to our meeting place and then I will procure a carriage for you."

Sasuke nodded. "Thank you. Would you like to have some breakfast, Naruto-sama? There seems to be a few supplies…"

------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke sat in front of Naruto again as thy trotted down the forest path. The blond was keeping an eyes on their surroundings…it was a time when bandits and robbers were likely to attack. The civil war had been the worst on the poor people, who had formed bands out of desperation and attacked passerbies for food. Sasuke was sleepy, and he leaned back against the blond's broad chest, closing his eyes and inhaling Naruto's scent.

Naruto looked down at the sleeping geisha and smiled a small smile. He bent low enough so his head was a little buried in the dark hair. He wondered what this sensation he was feeling to protect this woman he felt was? She had just entered his life with so much force. From the moment he had seen her, he had felt that tug. He tightened his hold around her with his uninjured arm.

The ride was fairly quiet; Sasuke had woken up in time for a short lunch. He reached to clear up, just as Naruto did so. The moment their hands met, they looked into one another's eyes. Sasuke looked away from that gaze, his stomach jumping with weird feelings. Naruto just gave him a small smile. Sasuke felt guilt well up in him…he shouldn't be doing this…what if Naruto found out?

The blond readied the horse and they journeyed once more. It was nightfall by the time they halted. They were on a cliff, Naruto's eyes desperately looking for at least one of his comrades. The moon light showered them in silver Sasuke watched the creases in Naruto's face when they did not meet anyone else travelling in the same direction as he had hoped they would. The blond smiled again, startling Sasuke. The dark haired man frowned.

"You need not smile for me, Naruto-sama. Would it hurt to show me your feelings?" he asked the blond.

Naruto's smile slipped away and he stared at Sasuke, calculatingly. "Maybe it would not? I do not know. We should stop here, for the night. You may take one blanket and I the other."

Sasuke nodded and looked up to see what Naruto thinking. His eyes focused on the soft pair of lips and he seized the opportunity by kissing them. After a moment the blond kissed back. Sasuke broke away and looked into the blue eyes. "You can be yourself with me..." he said a tad aggressively.

Naruto laughed softly, before giving him another kiss. Then he slid off and went to set up camp. Sasuke helped, berating himself for letting go like that. Naruto was an enemy, but Sasuke couldn't help rejecting that thought.

The rest of the night was spent in silence, though Sasuke lay awake listening to the blond's breathing. He told himself that he should just grab the knife and kill the idiot, but he knew he couldn't do it. What would Itachi say if he knew of this? Sasuke tossed and turned a bit, he wanted his brother's approval…but he was torn. At last an hour or two past midnight, Sasuke slipped into a fitful sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke woke up earlier than Naruto, and was able to watch him practice. His hands itched to pick up a sword, but he stilled them, trying to find satisfaction in watching. They would reach the meeting place by nightfall. Sasuke hadn't washed for a long time, afraid of removing his makeup.

When he came out of his reverie, he realized that Naruto was watching him. He smiled at the blond and helped him clear up. This time the ride wasn't peaceful, they saw some burning villages on the way. Sasuke tried not to show his disgust. He had always wanted to go to war…fall into his brother's footsteps, but he had not once thought of the horror and violence of it all. The burning villages made him think of the number of innocent people who would have died, even if it wasn't their fight. He turned to see Naruto, frowning angrily…a tear in his eyes, which he was trying to blink back.

"Bastards! What do they think they are doing? I should have known this would happen if Orochimaru was opposing us! I should have proposed an evacuation!" Sasuke saw his eyes glow and eerie red. He turned to look back at the villages when he heard a quiet chilling whisper in his ear. "_Orochimaru's blood…I need it…_"

Sasuke whirled around to look at Naruto, but saw only sad blue eyes. He could have sworn they had turned red before! Could the legends have been right about him?

Naruto said nothing as they rode on. They had a bit of lunch on horseback and rode without stopping. When they were four more miles away from the meeting place, Naruto stopped looking around. Sasuke felt it too, the feeling of being watched.

"Give me a sword if you have one." He whispered to the blond. Naruto looked a little surprised, but handed the shorter dagger to him. Sasuke slid off the horse, his eyes automatically scanning the place.

There was a sudden yell and a horse charge out of the under growth. Naruto swiftly blocked the horseman and reversed his sword resulting in it plunging into him. As the man dropped Naruto slid off to face some of the men pouring in. there were about ten. He risked a glance at Kikumi, and saw that she was standing alert…more like a warrior. Naruto kept the puzzlement off his face. He lunged quickly at one man and then blocked at another, kicking the third out of the way.

Sasuke in the meanwhile, was holding up quite well, but he was finding it hard to move in his kimono. Luckily there were only four men, since he was a 'woman'. He killed one quickly, with maximum efficiency and managed to punch another before cutting his throat. The kimono didn't allow any kicks, so he had to depend on his dagger and his hands. He punched another man, enough to stun him, realizing that Naruto was almost done. The last man locked weapons with him. Almost forcing him to the ground. Sasuke held out stubbornly, wishing he could rip the bloody kimono off himself.

Pin suddenly blossomed in his waist. His opponent had pulled out the shorter dagger and stabbed him in the side. Sasuke grunted a bit, but used his free hand to stop it from cutting further, finally head butting the man. As they're heads came into contact the man, moaned and broke away, falling prey to Sasuke lunge. The man fell dead.

"Kikumi!" Naruto hurried to him and caught him. "It'll be fine; you have to let me see the wound!"

Sasuke shook his head and looked up to see the man he had knocked out, running towards them. He pushed Naruto out of the way, and moved the dagger he still clutched in and arc slashing threw the man's jugular vein. The dying man clutched the collar of his kimono as he fell. Sasuke gasped with surprise and pain as the kimono slid of his right arm, exposing his smooth, pale chest.

He forced himself to look up at Naruto, who was staring at him in surprise and horror. He tried to pull it up, but for some reason his hand wasn't moving. Naruto blurred and he fell to the ground as blackness swept him up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke opened his bleary eyes, wondering what the pain was. Slowly his brain prodded him into recollecting the events that had occurred. His disguise was gone. He tried to quell the slight fear welling up in his stomach and opened his eyes, which he had closed once more.

They focused on hard, blue ones like chips of ice. Sasuke realized his face felt lighter, reaching a hand up, he also realized that the make-up had been washed off. He looked back up at the blond, who was string into the fire, his mouth set in a hard line.

"Naruto…" Sasuke rasped, before clearing his throat. He tried again. "Naruto-sama…"

"Don't." came the clipped reply. "Who are you?" Naruto had stopped gazing at the fire.

"Listen, Naruto…I…" the blue eyes focused on him again. Sasuke got the feeling he better answer. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke."

The blond was silent and then. "Uchiha Sasuke…General Uchiha Itachi's relative…"

"Brother actually."

This time Naruto smiled…a bitter smile. "Ah. Nice to meet you, Sasuke-san. Or have I met you before? The wise peasant?" he waited, but Sasuke kept silent. "Are you going to tell me? Or maybe I'll say it for you…your brother sent you to Kyoto as a spy…TenTen is against us I gather. So you came to our meetings and spied on us. Then you met me…an easier target since I was interested in you. You feigned curiosity, heard all our plans and then tried to befriend me…I made it more easy didn't I? No wonder Itachi knew where to attack…Sakura died…did you report the place to him too?" the last sentence was said loudly.

Naruto stopped, laughing wildly. Then he smiled. "But I take responsibility for her death. If I hadn't insisted on inviting you, Itachi wouldn't have attacked."

"No." Sasuke said a little forcefully. "I did not report that to Itachi. Her death is _my_ responsibility, because she died trying to save me. I will not let you shoulder that death!"

"You shouldn't care. What I do, is my problem. You were an imposter…you have nothing to do with me! You are on Orochimaru's side. And I will not let you keep me from him." Naruto's eyes glinted red again.

"I will not keep you from him. I do care. And you care too; you could have let me die!" Sasuke sat up, trying not to wince at the pain that shot through him. "I understand why you want to kill him! I am not the way you think I am…if I was I could have killed you anytime I was I with you!"

Naruto growled slightly. "You didn't kill me, because you got your information out of me! Care? You care? Do not make me laugh, Sasuke-san…you're a spy."

Sasuke lurched forward, pinning the blond to the ground. "When I say something, dobe…I mean it!" he said, in his deep voice. Then he kissed the blond, who after a moment or two of refusing, gave in.

When they broke away, Naruto pushed him off. "This has to stop. You're my enemy! A spy! Orochimaru's filth! I should have let you die!"

Sasuke frowned, snaking an arm around Naruto. "I will not stop! Maybe you should have let me die…but you didn't, I want to know why?"

"I…get away from me!" Naruto struggled, but for some reason Sasuke was holding fast. "I cannot…whoever you are and however you deceived me, you've seen me as I am…I find it odd to find solace with an enemy. But I _cannot_ kill you."

Sasuke let him go, but turned him around to face him. He had made a decision. "I promise you, that I will not spy on _you_…only you. My job is to spy…you can stop me from doing so however you can, but I will not spy on any of _your_ meetings." It was a compromise…he would leave off, spying on Naruto, but attend other parties…that is…if Naruto didn't give him away first.

Naruto stared at him. "I have to turn you in. I cannot allow that…I have to turn you in!" He looked away.

Sasuke's expression was blank. He looked at the blond, wondering what was going to happen. Naruto had a haunted look on his face. Sasuke cringed inwardly, knowing he'd made the Captain's already complicated life…even more complicated.

Then Naruto turned. "You will leave, Uchiha-san. I will give you my protection until we reach the road, I will get you transport and you will leave. Go back to Itachi."

Sasuke suddenly held a knife to Naruto's throat. "You know I cannot do that! Do not force me to kill you." In a lightening swift moment, Naruto had changed position, trying to force the knife towards Sasuke. They rolled on the floor trying to gain the upper hand. Sasuke grunted as his wound opened up and blood began to flow. The makeshift bandage Naruto had tied around him was thick with the red liquid.

Naruto stopped and broke away. Sasuke looked up a little woozy with pain. Naruto shook his head. "You're injured. This is not fair."

Incredulity painted Sasuke's face. "You have an advantage! Use it! You cannot fight a war this way!" Sasuke began to breathe harder, clutching at his wound, willing it to stop.

Naruto hardened his face and moved closer. Then he began rummaging around in one of the saddle bags lying close and brought out fresh strips of cloth. "We will need to bind that up again. Let go so I can do it."

Sasuke obediently let go and watched as Naruto cleaned and bound his wound up again. When the blond looked up, Sasuke caught his lips in a kiss once more. Naruto responded, both kissing a little frantically, until Sasuke was almost on top of the blond. At last they broke apart panting hard. Sasuke trailed his finger down the blond's cheek.

Naruto laid out the two blankets side by side. And Sasuke curled up on his uninjured side, laying his forehead against Naruto's back. Both confused, wondering where this was going.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning held a heavy silence. It was like a fog, stretching between them, and the inevitable. Both having reached an unspoken agreement that the matter would not be disclosed until they met again. Naruto felt like a traitor, but he wouldn't give Sasuke away until he saw 'Kikumi' again.

Sasuke knew the time would come when he would have to protect his disguise, but for now, it was not a great problem. Naruto silently led the bandit's horse to him. Sasuke pulled on a broad brimmed hat that Naruto had salvaged for him from one of the ruined villages. They rode together until they almost reached the edge of the forest where the road went by.

Sasuke looked into those blue eyes, which were a little wide and sad now. Sasuke rode closer, kissing him once more. Naruto held on for a moment and then backed his horse away.

"Take care, Sasuke."

Sasuke smirked. "You too, dobe. See you soon." Then the blond turned and rode off, leaving Sasuke to watch him for a while, before riding away in the opposite direction.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: That's it. Gosh I haven't been able to type a lot, due to college. Don't even know when I'll put this up. Neways I know it's a little weird, but I want it that way. And you must understand that Naru-chan and Sasu-chan aren't very normal people here. It's only with each other that they have found the slightest bit of solace. Ja ne! Oh by the way are any of you having trouble with They aren't sending me my alerts for some reason and refuse to send e-mail verification to any other e-mail I try to change it to. Please help.

Taka


	5. Meeting

WARNING: Lemon alert. I have mentioned where it begins and where it ends.

Chapter 5:

**2 years later….**

Blood….that's all he could see, blood everywhere. He wildly slashed with his sword…feeling it hitch as it tore through the flesh and met bone. He screamed as another sword slashed through his arm. He looked around; he was the only one standing. Stumbling forwards, he turned and drove his sword into the attacker.

Another and another, he wondered if it would ever stop…the battle had stretched on for the past two years. He mechanically cut them all down, until pain blossomed and he looked down, to find a sword through his waist. He took quick step forwards pulling himself off the blade and turned to face the last attacker. Giving another feral scream, he rushed forward and hacked off his head.

He panted softly, the world blurring before him. So this was it. It was his time to die. He smiled as his knees hit the ground. He used his sword to hold himself upright. He'd join all his dead comrades now…his hands slipped and he fell face down onto the ground. His one regret was that he hadn't been able to meet _him _again. _Sasuke…_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uchiha Sasuke limped down the stairs, carrying the bag of rice. He struggled, but carried it to the barn and dumped it there, wiping the sweat off his brow. He looked over at Tamashi-san, who was sitting on the bags of rice, puffing away at his cigar.

"Slacking again, Tamashi-san?" Sasuke asked giving him a glare.

Tamashi smiled. "You can glare all you want boy, but I do more work than you could! After all you can only lift one bag with that limp of yours… your memory back yet?"

Sasuke grimaced. Yes his memory was back, it had been back for the past two months, but Tamashi didn't need to know that! "Mind your own business. It doesn't concern you!"

"It take it, it hasn't. I'm glad…it would be bad to find out you were a noble and would have it in for me, for being an ass!" he smirked. "But then, no noble family would want a cripple… you couldn't fight for them."

Sasuke turned away. _That is the reason I'm not contacting anyone. It's better if they think I'm dead. After all, doctor Yoshi treats me well. I could live here forever…_ he started walking away. "I have to help the doctor with his patients, Tamashi-san. I guess you'll have to finish this one your own ne?"

At that moment, he heard a lot of yelling. He ran up the stairs, trying to figure out what was going on. Then Ino came running out looking scared. "Sasuke-kun! Father wants you! There's another patient and he's in bad shape!"

Sasuke ran towards the room they used for surgeries. Doctor Yoshi looked up at him, urgency filling his eyes. I want you to hold this man down…there's something weird going on here, but he's still a patient."

Sasuke ran to catch the man's arms. His eyes were glued to a toned stomach which had a spiral tattoo on it. Then he realized what Yoshi-sensei had been talking about. There was a red light coming out of the tear in the man's stomach. Sasuke felt sick, one side of the patient's stomach had been ripped open, so you could see parts of his organs…organs which were healing by themselves. Still the blood flow needed to be stopped and Yoshi-sensei had to stitch the external wounds…without that the man had a _very_ slim chance of surviving.

Sasuke didn't pay any attention to the man's face, concentrating on holding the wound closed so Yoshi-sensei could stitch it up. Ino was beside him tending to the smaller wounds. They worked for an hour, and finally finished tending to all the wounds.

Then Sasuke sighed and glanced at the man's face….he blanched. He moved forward slowly, blinking to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Ino had cleaned off the dirt and blood, so he could see the face clearly. The blond hair fell onto a tanned face. Sasuke let his hand cup one tanned cheek.

"Na…Naruto?"

Yoshi-sensei frowned at him. "You recognize this man?"

"He was a ….friend. He'll be fine right?" Sasuke's face held emotions he'd never shown before. Fear being the foremost. Yoshi-sensei smiled reassuringly.

"Whatever that was…he'll live. Don't worry. He should wake up soon actually…the way he's been healing; I'd say he just has to get over exhaustion. And Sasuke? We keep this a secret. We don't need rumours of a man who can heal himself going around the village."

Sasuke nodded. "I'll watch over him. I'll call you if anything goes wrong."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was seven in the night. Today Sasuke hadn't gone to help Mura-san with fishing. He was too busy being fast asleep next a certain blond. He stirred and wiped his sleep filled eyes. He looked at the blond next to him. Naruto stirred too, Sasuke thought it was about time.

Slowly those blue eyes opened and focused on him. Then they shot wide open. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke nodded, trying to hold in all the emotions he was feeling. "You should rest. You might heal fast, but you're still exhausted."

Naruto reached out to cup the other's face, his eyes softening. "Is this Heaven?"

Sasuke smirked. "Dobe, they don't give you medical attention in Heaven. And I'm definitely not going to Heaven…nor are you. You did say you were going to hell remember?"

"Why am I here? I thought I was going to die at last…" Naruto let go of Sasuke's face, looking away eyes full of sorrow.

"I expected you to be happy to meet me, but what the hell." Sasuke stood up. Naruto turned and caught his ankle. Blue eyes full of fear.

"I'm sorry. It's just been a bit too much for me I guess. Where are we?"

"A small village by the sea. It's called Murasaki. (Purple)" Sasuke bent down to gently prise Naruto's fingers off his ankle. "Before you ask dobe, it's named for the purple flowers that are found all over the village."

Naruto grinned. "Don't call me dobe! Teme!" he frowned when he noticed Sasuke's rather pronounced limp. Oh well, he'd have to ask about that later. He hoped Sasuke would bring him some food, he was starving!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto got better in a day or two. He decided he would help Sasuke with his work…mainly the odd jobs he was doing. Neither asked the other about how they'd landed up in the village. Going there meant rehashing the past and right now they just wanted to enjoy each other's company.

Sasuke looked at the muscular blond who was standing ankle deep in the water, helping him pick rice. He looked like he belonged there…which surprised Sasuke, he would have expected the well built man to look out of place in peacetime activities like picking rice. They were harvesting the rice crop with the other farmers. Not for the first time Sasuke wondered where their relationship stood. Everything had happened so fast the last time they'd been together. Naruto wiped the sweat from his brow and glanced at Sasuke, bestowing upon him a soft but beautiful smile.

Sasuke gave him a small smile in return and got back to work. Then they lugged bags of rice to the barn. In the evening they went to fish with Mura-san, competing against each other to see who could catch the most fish. After that they'd go help Yoshi-sensei with other patients. At six o clock Ino would call them for dinner. It was always a simple dinner of rice, eggs and miso soup. Sometimes they'd have chicken or beef as a treat.

Ino watched the two men from the kitchen. They always constantly argued; whatever work they did they competed. But despite the show they put on, anyone could see that they really cared for each other. Ino was disappointed, she really liked Sasuke, but all he noticed was Naruto. She sighed and got back to work. Maybe it was all for the best…

A festival was approaching and wooden stalls needed to be set up. Sasuke and Naruto lugged the long wooden poles, shoving them into the earth. Then they tied the different poles together, frowning in concentration as they did it. Sasuke noticed Naruto brooding about something, but decided to let it go for now.

"Oi, kids! I think you should take some time off! You've been working really hard for half the day." Kira-san yelled. He came up to them and shoved two bentos at them. "My wife packed you some lunch. She said you'd like it if you went to the shore now…the weather's beautiful. But then don't go swimming the water will be too cold."

Sasuke nodded and thanked the man. Then he and Naruto wandered off to the shore, finding a nice spot on the rocks to sit on. The spray wet their faces a bit. Sasuke munched his onigiri leaning back and relaxing with a deep breath.

Naruto sat next to him, leaning onto his shoulder just enjoying the contact. Sasuke glanced at him and then out to the horizon. "Naruto? Where do we stand right now?"

Naruto looked at the Uchiha. "I think we just got a lot closer. I want to stand where we did that night. I'm not talking about our armies and stuff; I just want you to hold me like that again. I want to know you're there and that it's not just another dream…"

Sasuke finished the rice ball and reached out to wrap his arms around the blond. "What happened? All this time? And why were you hurt so badly?"

Naruto stiffened. "I guess, it's time to tell you…Nothing much actually. After you left that day I went back and found most of the army, my father and friends had survived. We regrouped at Mt. Uji, after that my father and Gaara made the necessary plans to annexe Eiheiji and all the villages and small towns in between. But the snake bastard had placed two regiments at the village of Shiroi. It was clever; we weren't expecting him to have guessed…there had been a spy in our midst. Lee and I led our teams…we lost many there. I managed to make it out with about ten of us. Lee…Lee died there."

There was a moment of silence, as the blond worked furiously to control his breathing and bring it back to normal. He didn't want to cry now. "We brought reinforcements…Orochimaru thought Lee's death would stun me into being immobile, that's how he lost Eiheiji. We conquered Eiheiji…we _plundered_, I should say. Then we spent a day or two mourning Lee…there wasn't more time. Then we decided to strike Kamakura. My father didn't want me to stay at Eiheiji. He made me a messenger…tried to tell me that I should return to Mt. Hiei, where Gaara's troops were stationed. I was on my way there, when we were attacked. Orochimaru probably thought he'd get me out of the way. But he failed…he almost did though. If I hadn't been found by doctor Yoshi, then I wouldn't have made it. Though I'd have been a healed and well corpse."

Sasuke sighed and rocked the blond back and forth a bit. "I'm sorry for your loss. I wish I could have helped, Naruto…"

Naruto shook his head. "It is all right. You are still with Orochimaru's troops, Sasuke. We…I don't know how I thought we could ever be…" Sasuke held up a hand to shush him. But Naruto opened his mouth once more, causing Sasuke to clap a hand over it.

"Right now I'm not. But that is a story for another time. Now you are here and so am I…nothing in between us, nothing to stop us. 'Our obligations are but leaves in the wind…scattered across the ocean.' I have waited this long…I can't let this meeting go to waste!" Sasuke held his hand trail across Naruto's cheek, a finger tracing each whisker mark on the smooth tanned flesh.

Naruto's breath hitched. "Just Naruto and Sasuke, eh? I can do that." He kissed Sasuke's finger tips. "For better or for worse…I want you…" he bent his head down, close but not touching the Uchiha's lips yet. They stayed like that for a moment, forehead against forehead, noses touching until Sasuke kissed him. The kiss was a long lingering one; Sasuke's tongue explored every crevasse of Naruto's mouth, sliding against his tongue. When Sasuke's tongue retreated Naruto's followed moving to taste Sasuke. The flavour was intoxicating, Naruto moved to straddle Sasuke refusing to stop their lip lock.

(Lemon begins)

The blond's hands slipped into the neck of Sasuke's Gi, sliding it off, exposing a pale shoulder to the light rays of the sun. He kissed the graceful column of his neck sliding down until he reached the end of one shoulder. Sasuke's fingers twined in the golden locks as his lover mapped his neck. Naruto removed the Gi fully, taking a minute to look at the beautiful body he had uncovered. Then he reached out, but was stopped by Sasuke's hand. The raven rolled, bringing Naruto onto the bottom, kissing him once more. Smirking he stripped off the blond's Gi as well, licking his neck moving in a long trail down to one dusky nipple; he licked it lightly, feeling the blond inhale sharply…he licked it again, laving at it and then sucking hard. Naruto bucked a bit, letting the erections brush against each other. They both gasped at the pleasure racing through them. Sasuke moved away a bit, wanting to know Naruto's body better before it got more serious.

Naruto let his hands trail over Sasuke's back, as Sasuke gave his other nipple the same treatment. He moaned as Sasuke kissed his abdomen, bound south. Then pale hands rested on the waistband of his Hakama, untying it and pulling it off. His loin cloth was removed with it, exposing his erection to the cool breeze and wet spray. He started to feel more aroused as Sasuke stared at his erection, the lust evident in his half lidded eyes. Bending down, Sasuke lick the head experimentally, Naruto bucked hard trying to gain more contact with the other man's mouth.

He realised he wasn't doing anything and frowned. "Sasuke…let me…I want to touch you too…down there." His dark haired lover turned to regard him for a moment and then stood up. The rocks concealed them from everyone. Sasuke after making sure Naruto was watching him slid his Hakama and loin cloth off. The blond licked his lips in anticipation. Sasuke stood with his back to Naruto and lowered himself until his erection was facing Naruto too. Then he turned his attention to Naruto's erection which was straining against his nose. They both took each other's head into heir mouth. Naruto swilled his tongue around it, while Sasuke gave a hard suck. They both groaned sending pleasing vibrations down their shafts. Sasuke flattened his tongue against the underside of Naruto's cock, stroking the vein there, one hand at its base and the other holding the blond's hips down. Then he took it completely into his mouth, letting his lips touch his hand curved at the base. He gave a long suck, making Naruto cry out around his own erection.

In retaliation, Naruto concentrated on sucking small parts of the Uchiha's throbbing shaft, prolonging the pleasure. His hand lightly played with the Uchiha's balls. He let his tongue roam wherever it felt like roaming; treating it like the ice on sticks they sold at the market square in Kyoto. But he lost concentration when the Uchiha started to deep throat him, letting his cock slide deep into that silky hot cavern, lips tight on his skin. Naruto slid Sasuke's cock into his mouth, sucking harder and in time to the Uchiha. But Sasuke was faster and was soon rewarded with hot spurts of cum flowing into his mouth. Sasuke followed him crying out the blond's name to the skies. Then he lazily turned to the blond…there was no way he was going to be satisfied with just that. .

"How are we going to do this, Naruto?"

"You…in me. I wouldn't want it any other way."

"But…but you're a powerful man and with the demon…shouldn't I?"

"Sasuke every man must submit to something or someone and I choose to submit to you. Will you let me be your sheath? I'll protect you till my last breath."

Sasuke nodded and began kissing the blond again, let his hands wander wherever they could to arouse the muscular blond man again. He ground against the blond, both of them gasping at the sensation, their sensitized bodies feeling everything three fold. Sasuke continued to grind into Naruto, his fingers playing with the blond's nipples. The captain groaned into the raven's neck, biting down at the juncture as the demon instinct cried out for him to mark the Uchiha.

The blond was too steeped in his lust to think anything of it when Sasuke slid his hands into the small pot of butter in their bento. Suddenly he felt fingers graze him between his balls and hole. He yelped it had felt good there; Sasuke's finger circled his entrance and then slipped in. There was a bit of discomfort but it didn't hurt too much. Then another joined it; the fingers burrowed around in him, until hey suddenly touched a spot deep inside of him. Naruto arched off the ground and into Sasuke who was leaning above him. Sasuke smirked and added yet another finger….now it had started to sting a bit and it made Naruto wonder if he wanted to add another bout of pain to his all ready full list…Sasuke was pretty well endowed after all. Then again…Sasuke was worth it.

The Uchiha brought a hand up to palm the blond's erection as he coated himself with the butter. Then he positioned himself at the blond's entrance, taking just a bit of time to look at the feral blond who was spread out and at his mercy….mouth parted, cheeks flushed and eyes full of lust. It gave Sasuke a surge of power and desire that a man so powerful was submitting to him. In one smooth stroke he had entered the blond, who threw back his head, eyes shut in pain and bottom lip between his teeth. Sasuke bent down slightly to free that bottom lip with his tongue, when Naruto's eyes shot open and he moaned.

"Right there Sasuke…. Sasuke move…"

Sasuke complied, he didn't think he could have waited much longer after all. He pulled out all the way up to the head and then slid back in angling himself to hit that spot which had Naruto writhing and moaning under him. "Nnnhh…" Naruto was all around him, making the soldier's wildest dreams come true. He kissed Naruto as he pumped into him, never wanting this moment to stop…wanting it to last forever. Naruto reached up to rake his nails along Sasuke shoulders as he felt the Uchiha in him. He was so close….

"Sasuke!" he yelled as he came, spraying all over their stomachs. Sasuke watched in awe, even as he pushed himself closer to the edge. Naruto face as it came, framed by the spray of the waves, looked completely erotic. Sasuke jerked one last time before letting his load go into the blond and collapsing on top of him exhausted. Naruto rolled them over, with Sasuke still in him and let his fingers weave through the dark hair.

(Lemon Ends)

"I love you."

Sasuke stared at Naruto in surprise and then smiled. "I love you too."

Naruto pushed Sasuke out of him, standing up and walking unashamed to the sea to clean up. Sasuke joined him after a while and they dressed after that. Then Naruto smiled sadly at Sasuke. "Sasuke, I'll have to leave today I think. If only I could stay here with you forever…but then I'll need to meet my father once more. I cannot rest until I find Orochimaru and have my revenge."

Sasuke stared at him for a moment. "You have to leave…today. After…after what we just did, you're leaving me again."

"I told you I don't want to…but Orochimaru is still out there and my men are still fighting him. My father needs me, Sasuke. I can't forget my duties and it's all ready been two weeks since I came here…they'll be worried." Naruto turned away. "I'm sorry."

"Take me with you…"

"No. I don't want you in danger. And you're part of the other side…"

"So no longer, just Naruto and Sasuke, eh? I should have known. Just go to hell Naruto." And then Sasuke began limping back, trying to turn the pain into anger, but failing miserably. He refused to look at the blond who couldn't stop hurting him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Yoshi watched Sasuke mope around and sighed. Naruto had left about two hours ago and Sasuke had been silent ever since. The doctor couldn't stand it anymore. "Sasuke are you in love with Naruto?"

Sasuke turned to look at him a frown playing on his forehead. "Yes." He stated simply.

"Then here…go after him. Ino has made extra food for both of you…so go why don't you?"

"He doesn't want me there. Who would want a cripple slowing them down?"

"Naruto wants to protect you. You mustn't let that stop you, if you really want to be with him."

Sasuke stared at the doctor before taking the pack. Ino had all ready packed his clothes as well. He borrowed a horse from them and rode off behind Naruto. It took about two hours more to find the blond.

Naruto was sitting at a fire. He'd jumped up when he'd heard the horse with a hand on her hilt. Seeing who it was he straightened and frowned. "Sasuke…what are you doing here?"

"I decided to come along with you. Or follow you anyway. Ino sent extra food."

Naruto glared at him. "Do you know what you're doing? What are you going to do if you have to fight your family? Can you face your own brother?"

Sasuke mulled over that and then sighed. "I'm not asking you to take me as a soldier. I'm not a soldier anymore. I'm asking you to take me as a ….retainer…a geisha…anything. I'll even get back into kimonos!"

Naruto sighed and sat down. "First I need you to tell me how you came to Murasaki…"

Sasuke sat down as well, his head in his hands. "Fine…it happened like this…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: ok, chapters gotten too long. I'll stop here and continue later. I know I've taken ages, but my lost inspiration just came back to me!! So hope you like this and please review!!

Faster reviews faster updates!!

Thank you for your patience. Ja ne

Taka


End file.
